


Fitz and Dex have had a bit of a tussle

by whatthefuckharry



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Dorks in Love, Foxfire (Keeper of the Lost Cities), Goblins, M/M, Missions, blushing dex, dang it i forgot what tag i was gonna put, idk just enjoy, just enjoy lol, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, snarky keefe, theyre dorks lol, uhh idk if i forgot any characters, uhhh, ummm - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuckharry/pseuds/whatthefuckharry
Summary: fitz and dex are on a mission...
Relationships: Dex Dizznee & Fitz Vacker, Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Fitz and Dex have had a bit of a tussle

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so please be nice! that being said, i am open to suggestions and ideas on how to develop my writing and make it better! please please please leave a comment and kudos! this does include a gay relationship, so if that's not your thing, i wouldn't read it! please do not leave any hate towards the LGBTQ+ community on this fic. i fully support the LGBTQ+ community and please don't try to tell me otherwise! thank you so much for reading and enjoy!

Dex gulped. Sneaking into Foxfire after hours had been surprisingly easy, but getting past the guards was not. He shivered, his skin feeling exceptionally gross. Marella had covered them with ash and they were trying to stay in the shadows, but it was difficult to be quiet. Sophie looked over at him with a concerned look on her face, but Dex just shook his head. He would be fine. He was with his friends. Speaking of his friends… Keefe, unsurprisingly, kept snorting and generally giving their location away. The goblins kept sniffing the air and flexing their muscles. Dex gulped again. He glanced over at the rest of their group. Marella and Maruca were holding hands. Huh. He’d have to ask Marella about that one later. Fitz looked… well, as good as he usually looked when it came to the Neverseen. He never really forgave Sophie and Keefe for letting Alvar get away, but he had told everyone he was working on it. What he really needed was to see a therapist, in Dex’s opinion. Still, he looked as good and fit as he usually did and he seemed to have the echoes under control. Dex sighed quietly, continuing to walk. Linh and Wylie had chosen to opt out of this mission, choosing to work on other assignments for Team Valiant. He missed Linh’s quiet presence. Dex and Linh had gotten to be close friends in the last couple of months. She understood him and he understood her. Mostly. There were a couple things they didn’t talk about, one of which being Tam. Linh loved her brother with her whole heart and even Dex missed Tam’s surly demeanor. The rest of their group seemed to be holding up and finding comfort in each other. It was hard. Both Linh and Dex kind of felt like outsiders, even after all they had been through with the rest of them. Dex had been involved since day one, getting kidnapped along with Sophie. He shuddered, shaking his head free of the flashbacks. Linh, on the other hand, was relatively new to all of this and was often treated like a fragile, delicate thing. She hated it with a passion of a thousand fiery suns. Dex mentally chuckled. She could be quite fierce when she wanted to be. She understood how hard it was speaking a language none of his friends understood. She knew what it was like to be left out of things and still looked to for the answers. Dex shook his head again and tried to focus on more positive thoughts. Like Fitz’s new jerkin. Dex didn't know whether he wanted one of his own or if he was just jealous of how fit Fitz was. He was so muscular and handsome. Dex scowled. It really wasn’t fair. Fitz looked like one of those human demigods in the movies he had seen. With the dark hair, muscles, and jawline, he could be a human superstar. Or an elvin one for that matter. Dex sighed. This mission was the most boring mission he had ever been on. Dex looked over at Biana’s wrist, checking the time. They had been slowly creeping through the hallways for 15 minutes. Dex groaned. Biana let out a small cough. All of the goblins head’s snapped in their direction. Dex’s heartbeat sounded so loud, he was sure the goblins could hear it. They all froze. Keefe cursed quietly under his breath. The goblins reached for their swords. Keefe quickly broke into a run, motioning for everyone else to do the same. Everyone followed him, running as quietly as they could. Dex groaned quietly. They were going to get caught, weren’t they. It wasn’t like they could run faster than the bulky, green, 7 foot warriors! Keefe was insane. He started running. They ran and ran and ran some more. Dex had been attending Foxfire for a long time, but he had no idea where they were. Dex was beginning to get a stitch in his side. He had started sprinting way too early and was left with no energy. He and Fitz ended up near the back of the group, Fitz’s leg giving him issues. Dex looked behind him and saw a goblin less than three feet behind him. He turned back around, heart in his throat. He motioned to Fitz that the goblins were catching up. Fitz gasped, pulling Dex into a small alcove. They stood still as statues, not daring to breathe as the goblins ran past them. They let go of their breath with a whoosh of air. Dex’s heart was pounding as he bent over to catch his breath. Fitz leaned against the wall, rubbing his leg. Ash flecked off his trousers and onto the floor, making the floor turn gray. Dex looked over at him.

“You okay?” He asked, his voice colored with concern. He cleared his throat quietly. 

“Yeah,” Fitz winced. “Just haven’t ran in a while.” Dex hummed in agreement. He straightened up, getting a close up of Fitz’s forehead. Dex’s breath caught. They were much closer than he had thought. Fitz stood up straight, giving Dex a good view of his chin. Dex took a step back, his back hitting the wall. Fitz’s teal eyes seemed to look right through him. Dex looked away. Fitz turned towards him, his face looking soft. 

“Hey.” His eyes glittered in the moonlight. Dex shivered. 

“Hi.” He said softly. Fitz started to say something, but Dex quickly shushed him. 

“Do you have an obscurer?” Dex asked quietly. Fitz nodded, fishing the black orb out of his pocket. He handed it to Dex, his brows furrowed. Dex pulled out tools from his pockets and made a couple of tweaks. He set it down on the ground in front of them. 

“There. Now no one can hear us.” Dex whispered. 

“Okay.” Fitz said back, still staring at Dex. Dex suddenly felt self conscious. 

“What?” He asked quietly. Fitz shook his head.

“Nothing. You just look… really nice.” Dex flushed, his face and tips of ears heating up. This was weird. Why was it so warm all of a sudden?

“Thanks. So do you.” He mumbled, looking at the ground. Fitz chuckled nervously. 

“You’re so cute when you do that.” Dex’s head snapped up, eyes searching Fitz. Fitz smiled and leaned in. Dex’s breath caught. His heart started going a million miles an hour. He felt lightheaded. Was he going to pass out? He hoped not. He wanted to remember this forever. Their lips were less than an inch away. Dex could feel Fitz’s warm breath ghosting over his mouth. Fitz’s eyes were dark and heavy lidded. Dex struggled to breathe. He reached for Fitz. Fitz closed the gap, softly kissing Dex. Dex’s eyes fluttered shut as he stood still in shock before kissing him back. Their lips moved gently as Fitz wrapped his hand around Dex’s neck. Dex gasped, his mouth opening. Fitz licked Dex’s lips and suddenly the reality of what they were doing hit Dex. Dex pulled away, blushing intensely. He felt like his body was on fire. Fitz smiled at him. Dex looked at the floor, avoiding Fitz’s eyes. 

“You okay?” Fitz asked, a crease between his brows. 

“Yeah,” Dex’s voice cracked. “You kissed me.” Fitz laughed softly, the crease between his brows disappearing. 

“Yeah. Is that okay?” Fitz loosely tangled their fingers together. Dex stared at their clasped hands. 

“Yes.” Dex could only manage single word answers. Fitz started talking.

“Listen, I know I dated Sophie, but I was awful to her. I was toxic and it was a very unhealthy relationship. Besides, we never kissed. I got over her. I’ve been thinking a lot for the past couple of weeks and I realized that I never really liked her. Sure, maybe I liked her in the beginning, but for the past couple of months, I’ve been liking the idea of her. And the idea of being with her. I don’t even know if I like girls or if I guys or if I like both. All I know is that you’re cute and funny and you made me so freaking nervous. I want to be with you all the time and I know we’re not close but I want to get to know you. Am I making sense? I feel like I’m rambling.” Fitz looked nervous. Dex smiled, his dimples making him look even cuter in Fitz’s eyes.

“Yeah, I get it. You’re so freaking fit and you look so good in your new jerkin and I just want to devour you. You're so handsome and sweet. And I know you never kissed Sophie. I have kissed Sophie though.” Fitz started to interrupt, his grip on Dex’s hand tightening. Dex shushed him with a smile. 

“It didn’t end well and we both agreed we didn’t fit well together. Don’t worry. All I’m saying is that I liked a girl and now I like a guy. A super hot guy, to be exact. But you’re right.” Dex got serious at this point. Fitz squeezed his hand. 

“You were terrible to Sophie. I know you could have been way worse to her, but how do I know you won’t do the way to me?” Fitz started to talk but Dex held up his hand. 

“I just might need some time, okay? Are you okay with letting me take charge?” Fitx nodded. 

“I’m more than okay with that Dex. I know now’s not the best time to- mmph!” Dex quickly cut him off by kissing him- hard. Fitz quickly kissed back. Dex deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Fitz’s mouth. Fitz moaned into the kiss as their tongues slipped around in each other's mouths, exploring every dip and crevice. Dex arched his back and pressed his body against Fitz. He tangled his fingers into Fitz’s hair. Fitz pulled him in closer and rolled his hips, groaning. Dex gasped when he realized he was hard. He gasped even harder when he felt Fitz’s boner press into him. Fitz’s hands seemed to be everywhere, fluttering down his sides, tracing his spine, and resting on his hips. Dex moaned and rutted against Fitz’s leg. He flushed when he realized what he was doing and pulled away. They broke apart and were breathing heavily. Fitz was eying Dex’s crotch in an almost predatory manner. His lips were swollen and red and the sight made Dex want to kiss him again. Dex blushed and adjusted his trousers to cover up his hard on. Fitz cleared his throat and looked away. 

“You think it’s time to go find the others?” Fitz asked, his voice husky. 

“Yeah. Let’s do that.” Dex reliped, dazed. He was surprised to hear his voice deepen when he talked. Fitz and Dex linked hands and walked out of the alcove, the modified obscurer in Dex’s other hand. They quickly located their friends and dropped their hands before anyone noticed. 

“There you guys are! Where have you been?” Sophie hissed at them quietly. 

“It’s okay, you can talk. Dex changed this obscurer so that no one can hear us.” Fitz explained in a normal voice. Keefe looked both of them up and down. Dex flushed. Fitz narrowed his eyes at Keefe.

“Well, well, well,” Keefe said slowly. “Looks like Dexy here is off the market!” Fitz scowled at him. Keefe rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry, sorry. Fitz is off the market too.” Fitz looks like he wanted to strangle Keefe. Dex’s face turned bright red. 

“What are you talking about?” Sophie asked. Marella smirked. 

“Nice catch Dex.” Biana and Maruca giggled. 

“I don’t get it.” Sophie looked between them with a crease between her brows. 

“How do I say this…” Maruca started to say. 

“No! Let me explain it!” Keefe interrupted. 

“Fine.” Maruca gave in quickly, an amused smile on her usually serious face. 

“Fitz and Dex have had a bit of a tussle!” Keefe said gleefully, relishing in the flush that took over both Dex and Fitz’s faces. 

“You fought?” Sophie looked concerned.

“Alright, the obliviousness is getting annoying.” Marella said irritatedly. “They kissed. Or had sex. Or both.” Sophie gasped, blushing. Fitz twined his and Dex’s fingers together.

“Well, we didn’t have sex.” Fitz said calmly. 

“Are you sure?” Keefe asked doubtfully, staring at their rumpled clothes and messed up hair. 

“We didn’t have sex!” Dex burst out. He blushed a deeper shade of red. 

“Wow. Dex looks like he’s going to explode. Anyways I’m so happy for you guys!” Biana grinned, hugging her brother. Fitz sighed, hugging her back with his free hand. 

“Okay, aren’t we here for a reason?” Dex reminded them, wanting to stop talking about it. “Let’s go!” They all laughed and headed down the hallway. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so sooooooooo much for reading! your comments and kudos mean the world to me! please don't hesitate to leave suggestions or praise!


End file.
